


Issues

by pleasehelpmeimstuckinthefandoms



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Recovering, F/M, Issues by Julia Michaels, It's not easy being in a relationship with a recovering Winter Soldier, Love, Marriage, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Relationship Issues, Relationship Problems, Songfic, but you make it work :), hard times during the marriage, i tried at the time, not my best and i readily admit that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasehelpmeimstuckinthefandoms/pseuds/pleasehelpmeimstuckinthefandoms
Summary: Request: Hey can you please write a short fic about Bucky Barnes based off the song Issues by Julia Michaels. ?





	Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the song, nor anything associated with Marvel.
> 
> Warnings: Angst, really.
> 
> ||Please don’t repost or plagiarize||

Bucky had issues, too many to keep count of.

He was flawed and broken.

He flew off the handle, he broke things, he yelled and he screamed. He would wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat- trying so hard to cling to the present. Bucky would walk out in the middle of the night with the threat of never coming back hanging overhead.

But he always returned.

He would mend and glue the things he damaged _(if they weren’t beyond repair)_ , he would apologise and he always meant it, and he always carried his phone on him when he would storm out.

And when Bucky had nightmares of his past and he would forget, if it was even for a split second, he would cry silent tears and curl into you like a small child, apologising for the bruises he would leave from his rough grip but you always returned the embrace and conveyed your unspoken feelings. Warmth, gentle love and always-  _always_ , forgiveness.

You never judged him for how he was, or the reason behind why he was like that. He was Bucky to you.

But that didn’t mean you were perfect.

You got jealous, you overreacted to the point of extreme, you’d yell and scream, matching him word for word, emotion for emotion and problem for problem. Sometimes you wondered why you stayed with him when you both had so many issues that you needed to work through but you found the reason.

You loved Bucky and you would take on his issues on your shoulders, no matter how heavy the burden of them weighed and you would help him. You always returned to his side to be right next to him because you needed him.

And he needed you.

That was why you were both in bed, curled up and tangled underneath the covers. The moonlight shining down on the both of you, illuminating your entwined forms. Your hands together in the middle of the pillows you both were lying on either side of as you looked in each other’s eyes, your dim gold rings glittering softly in the light.

You both took a vow to share everything in your life, including your problems and flaws, your issues, your highs and lows, in sickness and in health:

Till death do you part.

_Fin._


End file.
